Behind green eyes
by vampire1031
Summary: Something strange is going on in Whoville but what really is it?the answer lies...behind green eyes.. haha I know junk summary but good story please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The set up.

It's a normal day in Whoville and nothing seems to be going wrong. Jojo along with his friends and boyfriend are just having a fun day at the park when Jojo notices something very strange going on, Mana looks at his boyfriend and walks up beside him placing a hand on his shoulder. The rest of the pack come over and look in the direction to which Jojo is obviously staring at.

"Hey Jojo, what's wrong with you?"

"Why is the chairman sneaking around for? I mean shouldn't he be in town hall right now bitching at my dad?" Jojo asks confused

Mana takes Jojo by the hand as they all turn and walk in the other direction. Mana telling Jojo something as everyone goes and sits around a table and just begins talking to each other. Jojo and his friends doing the normal teenager stuff, hanging out and enjoying each other's company. But off in the distance the chairman is thinking of a diabolical plan, but what does he intend to do? And what is his goal in doing this?

Jojo is still wondering about what the chairman could be doing, but just shrugs it off, fifteen minutes later they are all sharing a laugh when Jojo's phone begins to ring.

*laughing* "Hello?"

"We got your dad and your mom Mr. McDodd and if you ever want to see them again you must act quickly"

"Ahh you got me, ok who is this really?" Jojo asks thinking it's a joke. But just then the phone clicks as Jojo puts it away thinking about it and decides to call it a day.

"Hey Jojo why do you want to go home so early?" Marcus asks

"Because somebody is playing a real fucked up joke on me and I don't like it" Jojo says getting on the defensive side.

"Whoa easy Jo I was just asking you don't need to get angry at us ok?" Mike says backing up Marcus

"I'm sorry you guys I just really want to check up on my family" Jojo says as he gets up and walks down the sidewalk towards his house, as the rest of the pack get up and follow behind their leader.

"Well we're coming too" Pam says her hair bouncing behind her.

"Right" Aaron says keeping his eye on everyone and looking around for any suspicious characters.

Jojo them finally get to his house as he opens the door and to their horror, the house is trashed, broken glass is on the floor there are holes in the wall. Jojo rage building up inside of him begins cursing his lungs out as his friends, try to calm him down, but to no avail, that is until his phone rings again.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jojo says yelling into his phone

"What I want is for you to admit to what you did" the voice over the phone says

"What the hell do you mean admit for what I did? I don't even know what I did" Jojo says getting somewhat annoyed.

"The truth lies, behind green eyes" the voice says before hanging up the phone.

"The truth lies?" Jojo mutters to himself as he begins to think hard about the riddle.

"Don't worry about it Jojo we will find your parents ok I promise" Mana says lifting Jojo's head staring deep into his eyes.

The pack decides to check around the town, but can find no traces of Jojo's parents anywhere. That is until the checked the last place they could think of. Town Hall, they burst through the doors making their way in looking all around the building.

"MOM! DAD! ANYONE!"

Jojo searching desperately around the house as for some clue on the whereabouts of his parents may be. Pam getting worried begins to tear up because of how sorry she feels for Jojo and how desperately Jojo tries to find his parents. Not holding back the tears she begins to cry that is until she feels to arms wrap around her from the back. She looks down to notice two neon green and black arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Shhh its ok" Aaron whispers into her ear.

Aaron begins to sing in a soft tone into Pam's ear.

_Come stop your crying it will be alright  
just take my hand hold it tight now _

Aaron then grabs a hold of Pam's hands into his wrapping his fingers around her hands.

_I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry_

Aaron then releases one of her hands as he wipes a tear from her eye, a few minutes later Aaron pulls Pam close to his chest.

_Don't listen to them  
cause what do they know  
we need each other  
to have to hold._

Aaron finally releases her from his grasps as he turns her around.

"I know you are strong, now let's be strong for Jojo" Aaron says grabbing her hand and leading her towards the direction Jojo and Mana went to.

"Mana" Jojo says in between sobs "I don't want my parents to get hurt"

"Jojo listen to me I will be your feet when you cannot walk, I will be your voice when you are lost for words, I will be the stars to light your path through this dark time" Mana says kissing Jojo, embracing him in a hug.

"We are in this together, and we will see this through to the end," as Mana says that a thumping can be heard coming from down the hall. As the pack make their way Jojo tries to open the door but the door won't budge, Koa steps back a few feet before running as fast as he can jumping into the air and kicking the door open. There in the middle of the room Sally and Ned can be found tied to chairs with there mouth taped up.

Jojo running towards his parents tears streaming down his face rips the tape from their mouth hugging them.

"Dad, mom I am so glad to see you guys are alright"

"Jojo take your friends and run, go and get away from here it's a set up"

"To late for that don't you think?" says a voice coming from the seats

"Who the fuck is that? Show yourself" Jojo says

The chairman steps out along with his fellow chairmen and the door that Jojo them came into shuts and bolts itself locked.

Jojo them see this as Mana not hesitating decides to put his spike choker on and glares at the chairmen, Koa following his brother puts his pacifier into his mouth.

"I will protect Jojo" Mana says dropping into his stance

"I will protect our friends" Koa says also dropping into his stance

Aaron with his green bang over his right eye just puts on a pair of biker gloves looking at the chairmen. Following his cousins he drops into his fighting stance as well.

"I will stand to protect Jojo, I will fight for our friends, I will die for the one I love" Aaron says as he takes a look at Pam and smiles before rushing towards the chairman and his accomplices Mana and Koa follow not far behind…

Disclaimer: End of chapter 1 How will the fight go, What is going on in Pam's mind, what is really going on. The answer lies behind green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trapped in Town hall

Jojo and the rest of the pack are trapped in town hall with the chairman and his accomplices, Mana, Koa and Aaron all eye out the people in front of them watching and making sure that none of them is going to try anything funny. Koa begins to dash towards the chairman dodging his allies as he swings his fist into the chairman's gut knocking his breath out of his body. This causes the chairman to topple over grasping his stomach trying to catch his breath.

Koa not allowing the chairman to recover brings his knee up to the chairman's jaw this causing the chairman to fall to his back now grasping his almost broken jaw. Mana noticing that the short stubby chair person sneaking up behind Koa. Acting on instincts Mana runs and slides knocking his feet out from under him causing him to fall on his back as well but with a loud thud. Aaron being the calm person he is just walks over and takes the flag off of its pole folding it up neatly and placing it on the desk as he takes the stick and walks back towards everyone.

Slowly being surrounded, Aaron just stands there his hand holding the pole, Aaron spins the pole in the air before grasping it in his hands. His green hair covering his eye as a grin spreads across his face. The allies of the chairman slowly closing in on him.

"Like I said...I WILL PROTECT THEM" Aaron yells opening his only visible eye just as one of the chairman's allies rushes Aaron. Sidestepping and bringing the pole down onto the back of the chair person's neck knocking him unconscious. The short stubby one grabs Pam by the arm squeezing her and pulling her. Without hesitation Aaron flings the pole at him knocking him on his head which not only knocks him out but cracks his skull open. Blood pouring from the wound.

"Now look what you made me do, you're not suppose to treat my girl that way" Aaron says looking at Pam winking at her. Finally half an hour later all the chairmen are now unconscious. As the pack make their way to the door and notice it's still locked. Looking around for another way out, the pack come to an agreement that there is no way out.

"I'm not so sure about that" Pam says taking a hair pin out from her head walking over to the big doors, Kneeling in front of one of the doors she begins to jingle her hair pin inside the lock of the door, finally hearing a click she twists the handle and opens the door. The rest of the pack stare in astonishment. Making their way out and talking among each other about where Jojo's dad could be only fuels the hatred building inside of Jojo.

"Don't worry Jojo, we will find them I promise" Mana says looking to his side at the small grey and black who.

"Trust in us Jojo" Koa says placing his hand on Jojo's shoulder.

"Believe in us that we will find him" Aaron says in his monotone voice.

"We are all here for you Jojo" Marcus says looking at Mike and Cody, who all nod in agreement.

"Thank you guys" Jojo says a single tear makes itself visible sliding down his pale cheek. They eventually come to four doors. Not being able to figure out which door to choose they all decide to split up.

"Ok Mike and Cody you take the first door, Aaron and Pam you take the second door, Koa and Marcus you take the third, and Mana you come with me and we will take the fourth." Jojo says looking at everyone who simply nods understanding what they must do.

As each of them walk into their respective doors, the door slams behind them and a piece of the door peels off revealing a hidden word. On the first door written in black ink is the word "Hatred" on the second door carved into the wood is the word "Feelings", Door number three has the word "Lies" written in red ink, and the fourth door has the word "truth" written in yellow ink.

Behind the first door something strange is happening. The two brothers begin to argue with each other.

"I hate you Cody, you were always the smart one and always getting good grades and people always adored you. I hate being in your shadow" Mike says shouting in the dark.

"You hate being in my Shadow! I hate how you always were so good at sports, how everyone wanted to hang out with you, how easily you can get girls to fall in love with you. How no one thought of you as a bookworm or a geek. I fucking hate being in your shadow!" Cody shouts in the dark as well.

Both brothers unsure of what is going on tries to contain themselves from having another outburst. Their hands outstretched trying to find each other. But to no avail can they find the comfort of each other, just the comfort of the dark, and the embrace of their own hatred.

"Mike...I am sorry for what I said, I don't know what came over me, I know that you are better than me at sports and at being normal but you are still my brother and I will cherish that for as long as I live. Cody says stopping in his tracks.

"Cody, I'm sorry to for what I said also, yeah you are smarter than me in school and you do get better grades, but I shouldn't hate you for that, I should hate myself for not trying harder, and as much as we fight I could never really hate you" Mike says also stopping dead in his tracks but as soon as each brother got over their hatred for each other the lights turned back on. Now that they could easily see each other as well as their surroundings they make their way towards this green door with an Eye in the middle of it.

Disclaimer: End of chapter 2. Sorry it has been so long, I was busy all last week but I will make up for lost times please R&R and I hope you enjoy this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Behind closed doors.

In the next room we have Pam and Aaron who are in this round room with heart shaped clouds wallpaper. Aaron looks around and grins, but Pam on the other hand has a different look on things. Aaron begins to walk around the room and notices one of the clouds seems to be bubbling out of the wall. Seeing this Aaron already knows what's going on but decides to play along.

"What are you looking for Aaron?" Pam asks confused at his actions.

"Nothing really but I think it sucks that I AM IMMUNE TO THIS TRIAL" Aaron shouts looking around, trying to find anything out of the ordinary.

"What do you mean trial?" Pam still confused.

"You will see" Aaron says walking up to Pam and stares deep into her eyes.

Pam begins to shake her head as she backs away from him, her eyes seem to water for some reason, as tears begin to fall from her eyes. Aaron seemingly like he knew this was going to happen grabs her by the wrist but Pam pulls away from his grasp.

"I don't want to be hurt anymore, your feelings for me aren't real are they Aaron" Pam says not holding back the tears. Seeing this only makes Aaron laugh as he pounces at her knocking onto the pillows on the ground. Holding her wrists above her head he has a leg on each side of her body as he looks at her.

"Listen to me Pam, my feelings for you are real, it's this room that has got you doubting it. You have to fight those feelings of doubt" Aaron says looking down at her. Pam begins to struggle trying to fight Aaron off of her but he remains sitting on her stomach holding her to the pillows.

"Fine Pam if you won't listen to reason, I will just have to show you as he leans down pressing his lips to hers. His green bang dangles on Pam's face as Pam has her eyes closed as well not knowing that tears begin to stream down Aaron's face. Several minutes later Aaron breaks away from the kiss looking down at her still on top.

"Now do you believe me?" Aaron says releasing her wrists placing his hands to his sides.

"I do Aaron, I believe you" Pam says, That bubble on the wall then pops revealing a green key with an eye for a handle. Aaron gets off of Pam and goes to retrieve the key. After they grab the key they make their way through the green door and see Mike and Cody standing there.

As for Marcus and Koa things don't seem to be going at all well for them and their trial.

"You think I even cared for you or your brother Koa? All this bad stuff only happened when you and Mana got here, so why don't you guy go and take your emo ass brother with you" Marcus says.

"Well at least I am not friend's with the school loner who gets constantly picked on for being short and the way he is..so Yeah joke's on you" Koa says. While on the outside everyone can hear their conversation as they begin to pound on their door.

"Koa, Marcus, this is a trial, you guys have to overcome it, we can't do this without you guys." Everyone says still pounding on the door. Several minutes later the door opens and you see Marcus and Koa all smiling and holding up a green chip with an eye sticker attached to it.

Finally in Jojo and Mana's room everything is green with a mirror shaped like an eye on the ceiling.

"I don't need you Mana, I can find my parents on my own, so just get out of here and leave me alone, I don't need you at all so just go." Jojo says staring at Mana. Mana just clenches his heart as what Jojo just said pierces to the very core of his being.

Mana about to walk away steps on a trip wire which triggers this rope to wrap around his neck lifting him off the ground. Jojo just seeing this doesn't seemed fazed at all. Mana struggling to free himself begins to change colors.

"Please Jojo...wake up" Mana manages to say before passing out his arms slowly swinging to his sides. But before Mana passed out images of Jojo and him flashed inside of Jojo's head, the memories making themselves all too real for Jojo to handle.

"MANA!" Jojo cries out as he runs to the side of the wall and unties the rope and lowers the unconscious who to the ground. Jojo having Mana's head in his lap begins to rock back and forth crying, his hand rubbing Mana's face.

"Please Mana, please wake up, you were right, the truth is that I do love you, I do want you around, but the really big truth is that I want you in my life" Jojo says still rocking the unconscious who in his arms.

After saying that the center part of the mirror falls and lands beside Jojo on the rope, luckily it landed on the rope or they wouldn't be able to use it later on. Jojo finally giving up thinking that the one person that loved him for who he really is could be gone gets up and walks out the door.

"Hey Jojo where is Mana?" Pam asks as Jojo lowers his head and begins to whimper, tears falling from his eyes. Everyone seeing this just walks up and places a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"If I had only realized sooner, maybe he would still be alive, but no I had to wait until memories of all the times he took care of me flashed in my head to realize that I needed him"

"Well there is nothing more that we can do Jojo, all we can do is move on, sacrifices need to be made" Koa says.

As they all make their way to a green door and a white door, the next trials are at hand. But where is the truth? The truth lies, behind green eyes...

Disclaimer: End of chapter 3, what will happen to Jojo? Is Mana really gone? Find out in chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Standing as one.

"Which door do we take?" Mike says looking at the two doors in front of them.

Jojo then thinking back about the jewel on the ground he turns to go back and grab it only to see it being held out to him by a figure in a black coat, and as soon as Jojo takes the jewel the floor below the mysterious who, opens up and lets the person drop into it before closing back up.

"Who was that?" Cody asks staring in amazement at what just happened.

"I don't know but I could have sworn I seen a slight hint of red on that person" Jojo says with hope in his voice. As he examines the jewel and holds it up to his eye, looking at both doors he tells them to take the left.

"Are you sure we are suppose to take the left door Jojo? I mean the door on the right is green and it seems that all our supplies is green." Marcus says holding up the chip.

"Yeah I'm sure, trust me" Pam walks up and places the key in the white door but before she could turn the key she felt a hand on hers and noticed the fur attached to that hand was black and neon green. Aaron with an arm wrapped around her waist helps her turn the key. and to everyone's amazement that door opened but the green door didn't but the floor by the green door sure did.

Everyone stares at what might have been their end. For inside the hole wasn't a very far drop, but it was filled with thousands of broken glass and razor blades as well as thumb tacks.

"Wow Jojo you were right" Aaron says pushing the door open with Pam in front of him. In the next room they see two laptops one black and one red. And again Jojo holds the jewel up to his eye and examines both laptops.

"It's neither one of them" Jojo says lowering the jewel. Looking around the room Pam notices something like a slit in the wall. Walking up to it with the chip in her hand, Pam places the chip in the slit and notices that the door in front of them begins to open up.

"Found it you guys" Pam says having everyone follow behind her. The last obstacle in their path is two statues of a cyclop. One has its eye missing while the other one has both hands cupped together.

"Which one is it Jojo" Pam asks looking at the two statues.

"I don't know the jewel isn't working for it" Jojo says. But places the jewel onto the hands of the statue, which slams the door shut. Jojo then takes the jewel and places into the eye of the second statue which causes two sides of the room to open but these doors don't open up but raised from the ground. The doors begin to slowly lower back to the ground.

"Which side Jojo! which side?" Cody asks getting un easy.

"I don't know, If Mana was here he would know what to do" Jojo says holding his head in his hands. Just then the cloaked figure appears and seems to be holding up the door on the right. The figure begins to growl using all his might, which sounds very familiar to Jojo them. They could feel a breeze coming from behind the figure as they run out as quickly as they can Jojo being the last one out the figure finally lets go of the door breathing heavily.

"Who are you?" Jojo asks the breeze blowing past Jojo them knocks the hood off of the figure revealing red spiked hair and two bangs dangling over Mana's face. Mana looking up and to everyone's shock he has now a scar on his face going down his right eye. Jojo being the first runs up wrapping his arms around Mana's body embracing him.

"I am so sorry Mana for what I did"

"It is ok Jojo, I am fine and everyone is safe, Now let's get out of here" Mana says standing in front of Jojo picking him up and wrapping his arms under Jojo's legs carrying him. Jojo just lowers his head onto Mana's shoulder and wraps his arms around Mana's neck. The pack begins to make their way home now back to Jojo's house.

"I love you Mana, I just want you to know that" Jojo says in a soft voice.

"I know you do Jojo, I know you do" Mana says smiling as he begins to nudge his cheek on one of Jojo's hands.

Back at the town hall. the chairmen and his goons fall into an open hole as five cloaked figures take the seats as the chair people.

"Its awkward to think that they possess such inner strength" says one of the hooded figures.

"It's because they stand united as one person, that is where their strength comes from" says another

"Well it looks like we will have to do something about it don't you guys agree" says a third figure.

"we will wait and strike when the time is right my brother's we must not underestimate them"

"Sounds like you are quite unsure of your plans doesn't it Alexander"

"Hold your tongue Atreyu, Alexander's plan is fool proof"

"Bastion you have great faith in Alex don't you" says a hooded figure revealing his face to have green eyes and black spiked hair.

"Yes I do, Mathias I trust him with my life" Bastion says pulling off his hood to reveal his face also having green eyes but his hair is combed back.

"Aleu what is your thought on this situation" Alexander asks as the last who pulls his hood off revealing black hair but his hair is in a pony tail with two bangs that dangle over his eyes which are green as well.

"Alex you have yet lead us astray so I trust in your plan" Aleu says as Alexander pulls his hood off looking exactly like Aaron.

"Perfect" Alexander says as they all then turn their eyes towards the open door, which slowly begins to shut leaving the 5 royal knights to talk about their plan.

Disclaimer: End of chapter 4...What is going to happen in the next chapter stay tuned to find out. Please R&R and tell me how this story is turning out..also please leave a fairly review rather than a few words much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confrontation

Jojo along with the rest of the pack, sit around the house thinking of how they will get Jojo's parents out of the town hall. Jojo looking around notices that Pam is not around. Jojo looks at Aaron and asks the neon green who.

"Where is Pam at?"

"Her and her parents when to France, which is good because now I won't need to worry about her getting hurt" Aaron says pulling his bang over his eye.

Jojo nods as he leans back between two legs and looks up at Mana who is looking down at the gray and black who. The others are planning on a way to rescue Jojo's parents while Mana and Jojo just continue to stare into each other's eyes.

"You're right Mana, listen you guys, we don't know what we are dealing with so we must prepare ourselves for battle, because who knows what will happen."

"Mana told you that...without even opening his mouth?" Marcus asks

"Remember...those two have a strong bond" Mike says looking at the two lovers.

Mana wraps his arms around Jojo and playfully nibbles on his neck which makes Jojo simply smile and laugh which makes everyone else in the room smile. Getting back on track Aaron begins to weld himself some throwing stars, while Mike finds himself a long chain. Cody looks around the house and notices that Jojo has a wooden katana laying on the floor by his bed. Marcus digs into his pocket and pulls out two brass knuckles which he slips over his fingers clenching his fists together.

Jojo and Mana both have the same idea as they get up and walk outside the house and into the backyard. Finding fairly long pieces of dried out bamboo they walk back inside the house.

"Ok are you guys ready?"

They all nod in agreement as they make their way out of the house and back towards town hall, eager to end this and get his parents back Jojo begins to lead them up the stairs but is stopped when the rest of the pack calls out to him. Jojo looking back as Mike, Cody, Marcus, Koa, and Aaron run past him into town hall. Mana running up stops by Jojo lifting his face to his own.

"Jojo listen to me ok I promise on my life to protect you and we will get your parents back ok" Mana says slowly closing in and kissing Jojo on the lips. This feeling makes Jojo feel much more confident as they make their way into town hall. When everyone is inside the door behind them slams shut locking them in from the outside.

A few minutes later they heard a clapping coming from somewhere and walking towards them from the doorway to the center of the hall is Alexander. His coat dragging behind him. And out of the shadows the other four appear. All wearing the same coat as Alex with their hoods down.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves My name is Alexander" Alex says taking a bow.

"My name is Atreyu. pleasure to meet you all" Atreyu says taking a bow as well.

"I am the one called Bastion, thank you for returning" Bastion says pulling out a rose from his coat pocket.

"I am Mathias, we were wondering when you would return" Mathias then crosses his arms.

"I am Aleu the last one of the 6 royal knights" Aleu says with a necklace around his neck.

"I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME MY DAMN PARENTS YOU PSYCHO BASTARDS!" Jojo shouts trying to rush Alex but is stopped by the pack.

"Your parents are fine, if you want them back so badly beat us in a fight" Alex says dropping into his fighting stance.

An all out brawl is taken place as punch after punch and kick after kick is thrown, the battle seems like it will last forever when finally someone steps out and stops the fight. Aaron shouts at the top of his lungs for the fighting to stop.

The 5 knights stare at Aaron's left arm as he has a Japanese symbol on his arm.

"That Mark, it can't be...Aaron" Alex says struggling to his feet.

"How do you know my name?" Aaron says tears in his eyes.

"You don't remember us do you?" Aleu says also struggling to his feet.

"You were one of us once upon a time" Bastion says stumbling towards Aaron.

"For your own safety we banished you from the knights" Mathias says still laying on the ground.

"My safety? What are you talking about?" Aaron confused and angry now.

"The highest knight found you a threat and planned on killing you so we erased your memory and sent you here with fake parents"

"You mean those parents I am with now are not my real parents?" hearing this crushes Aaron's heart.

"I'm sorry Aaron but the high knight killed them while we were training" Alex says keeping a straight face.

"Who is this high knight" Aaron asks anger filling his body.

"Don't worry, he is here, he is watching, and he is waiting" Bastion says.

"Aaron look out" Atreyu says before dashing in front of Aaron and opening his arms as Several senbons are thrown out of nowhere and pierces his flesh. 

"ATREYU!" Bastion bellows as he runs towards his fallen knight. Looking down at him, his head in his arms. Atreyu simply smiles and lets out a small chuckle.

"I died protecting a person that I cared about thus I stay true to my title of being a royal knight. I sacrifice my body, for the greater good" Atreyu says blood slowly seeping from his mouth.

"You're going to be ok right Atreyu?" Bastion says but stops when he looks down and noticed that A senbon penetrated not only his flesh, but his heart as well. Atreyu closes his eyes as his head falls to the side and his last breath escapes his lips.

Disclaimer: End of chapter 5. Hope you guys like it, the next Chapter is going two chapters is going to be Drama to the extreme. Hope you guys are enjoying this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Past comes Back

As Three of the last knights let anger fill their hearts Alex steps in and tells them to remain calm, Walking to each one and placing a hand on their shoulder and looking at them waiting for them to nod in understanding. The last knight is Bastion who isn't letting go so easily.

"Bastion if you let anger consume you, then you're already dead, don't give in" Alex says still having his hand on Bastion's shoulder. Bastion Taking several deep breaths before closing his eyes and concentrating hard on his anger.

"Ok I'm fine now Alex, you were right I am sorry for stepping out of line" Bastion says placing his hand on Alexander's shoulder. Alexander just nods forgiving his comrade as the remaining 4 knights walk up towards Jojo and the group.

"Jojo listen to me, the high knight wasn't interested in your parents, he wanted Aaron to come back so that he could kill him" Alex says stepping up to the small grey and black who. Jojo just looks up at Alex and then turns his attention towards Aaron. Aaron with fear on his heart keeps his face emotionless. Jojo walking towards Aaron looking him dead in his dark green eyes.

"If this so called high knight wants you, then he will have to kill me to get to you" Jojo says with sincerity in his voice.

"And if the high knight wants you Jojo, he is going to have to go through us" Mike, Marcus, and Cody say in unison.

"If the high knight wants any of you guys, he is going to have to deal with our paws first" Mana says clipping his trademark choker to his neck as Koa puts his pacifier into his mouth.

"Thank you guys for your loyalty and friendship, I couldn't have asked for better friends" Aaron says looking down with his eyes closed.

A loud bellow could be heard coming from down the hall and it seems to be making its way towards the center of the hall where Jojo and the pack are at.

"Shit" Alex says him and the remaining three knights stand in front of the pack. Looking back at them with a look of fear on his face. "Jojo you guys stay back ok and let us handle this," minutes later a weird looking creature steps into the center hall and begins circling the pack and knights. The knights not letting their guard down stands in front waiting for the thing to strike.

"What is that thing?" Marcus asks looking at it in shock.

"It's the gupalagoop" Bastion says dropping into his stance.

"What IS IT?" Marcus asks again

"It's the high knight's pet" Aleu says sneaking around to the back of the creature.

"How are we suppose to kill it?" Cody asks picking up a shuriken.

"You can't" Mathias says with a look of fear on his face.

"That's bull shit, anything that is living can die" Mana says running picking up a senbon and sliding under the creature stabbing it in the stomach. The creature lets out an unearthly scream as it begins to thrash around. Koa picking up one of the shuriken on the ground runs up the wall and does a back flip and in mid flip he releases the star letting it get stuck in the forehead of the beast.

"Yeah Koa that's the way to do it" Mike exclaims cheering.

"Knights let's go aid them in battle" Alex says opening his back pack and pulls out several round orbs.

"What is that?" Jojo asks looking at the balls.

"They're bombs, that are filled with shards of glass and razor blades and explode on impact so back up you guys" Alex then tosses one after the other into the air making them hit each other causing them to explode as shards of glass and razor blades begin cutting at the flesh of the beast. Finally a shard of glass strikes the back of the beast causing something to happen to the creature.

The creature begins to howl and thrash its body all around until finally laying down, it's body begins to emit a green glow causing the creature to change forms, after the light disappears a lady is laying on the ground blood pouring from the wounds, Everyone in shock runs over and looks the mysterious who over. Aaron rolling the female over looks down at her relieved that she is still conscious.

"Who are you?" Aaron demands looking down at her pulling the senbon from her stomach. In a feint voice the female begins to speak

"Aaron you have grown to be a very handsome young man" she says brushing her hand against his cheek.

"How do you know my name?" Aaron says grabbing hold of her hand looking into her eyes. She doesn't say anything at first but hands him a locket.

"Open it when you desire my" That is the last thing that she is able to say before something comes up from under her and severs her spinal cord, killing this female instantly. Aaron wondering what could be in the locket opens it up to see a picture of the very same lady with a small child in her arms and an younger who male that looks almost exactly like Aaron.

"What could this mean? Does this mean that this lady, the one that we killed, was my mother?" Aaron says grasping the locket tightly in his fist. Looking up at the ceiling he lets out a loud yell "WHO THE HELL IS THIS HIGH KNIGHT!"

From the top of the chairmen's seat the one in the middle turns to show a person looking like Aaron but only older.

"You want to know who the high knight is?"

"Yeah I want to know who the high knight is you ass" Aaron says clenching his fists together the locket in his hands.

"I see you got your mother's locket" the high knight says standing to his feet.

"How did you know that she was my mother and that she gave me this locket"

"How would I not recognize my own son and my beloved wife" the high knight says walking down the steps ready for the final confrontation.

Disclaimer: How was that for a chapter huh... what a twist what will happen in the next chapter will the royal knights remain loyal to the high knight or will they defect and help protect the pack? Find out in the next chapter please R&R thank you


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A knight's decision

The high knight steps down from the final step as he calls his knights to his side. The pack stares in disbelief that the knights would still side with the high knight even though they know he is corrupted. Aaron just shakes his head letting out a soft growl escape his lips.

"I...Will never forgive you dad" Tears presenting themselves in his eyes.

"Knights surround them, do not let them escape"

The remaining four knights surround the pack, causing them to go back to back looking out at their attackers. Just then the high knight picks up a javelin and launches it towards Mana who was busily looking at Alex. Mana from the side of his eye sees the javelin coming in his direction and just shields his eyes for the oncoming impact.

But nothing happens, he looks at his body and notices that there is blood on his shirt but no javelin or any signs of him being hit by it. He looks up to see Aleu standing with the javelin in his chest. His ponytail now released blowing in the breeze.

"You dare defy me Aleu? The high knight?" The high knight says enraged

"You are not the same knight that I devoted my very life to" Aleu says before lashing out at the high knight "THE HIGH KNIGHT I DEVOTED MY LIFE TO WAS CARING AND KIND, YOU ARE NOT HIM THERE FOR MY LOYALTY DOES NOT LIE WITH YOU, BUT WITH YOUR SON!"

Aleu then takes out the javelin as blood begins to pour from his chest, but he manages to continue walking, and continues to show the will to fight. This angering the high knight begins to command the other knights to kill Aleu for his betrayal but nothing happens.

"WHAT! WHAT IS WITH THIS DEFIANCE?" Victor finally says

"Dad please, stop this I don't want to fight"

"YOU ARE NOT MY SON!"

Aaron begins to tear up again, but this doesn't seem to faze the rest of the pack. The pack then makes their way beside Aaron, all of them placing their hands on their friend.

"He may not be your son but he is our friend and for that we will fight to protect him" Mana says as everyone gets in front of Aaron and drops down into their stance. Even Jojo is willing to fight for Aaron which surprises him greatly.

"I will fight for him to" Says a voice coming from the doorway, everyone looks to see Pam standing there anger in her eyes. Pam rushes pass the pack and wraps her arms around Aaron's neck. Aaron returns the hug by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Am I to late" Pam whispers

"No you just made it" Aaron whispers back a smile on his face.

"Sickening" Victor says rushing his son and his girlfriend. But gets stopped by the last three knights, Victor looks at them confused as to why they are smiling.

"Remember victor the reason why you are so strong is because we are part of you but when the last of us die you will be weakened" Alex says a smile spreads across his face

"We will be redeemed for our past sins" Mathias says also smiling

"Long live the knights" Bastion says impaling himself with his own sword. Bastion begins to smile before looking up at Victor blood pouring from his mouth. "You cannot run from your past Victor." And that was the last thing Bastion says before closing his eyes for the final time.

"As a knight I die with Pride on my heart as well as blood on my sword" Mathias says before impaling himself with his daggers. One final yell escapes his lips before he collapses to the floor in a bloodied mess. Victor falls to his knees as Alex steps up in front of Victor.

"We took out both your arms, and your legs, now you tremble before your very son. Do you have any regrets?" Alex says pulling out a dagger with a wolf head at the hilt.

*coughs* "I have no regrets" Victor says spitting on the ground.

"Spare him" Aaron says stepping out from behind the pack. "He is my father no matter how wretched he became"

Aaron walks up to his dad with the pack behind him crouching to get to eye level with his father.

"Dad no matter what you say or do I will become better than what you were as for me not having a family…These people behind me, all of them…They are my family, they are my pack…and with that said we howl as one….Good bye"

Aaron then gets up and walks out of the town hall followed by his pack, a family that he found all on his own was willing to die for his safety. That is what made him feel wanted, that is what made him feel loved, and that is what he cherished the most… The pack is what made him feel alive.

The pack then walk down the stairs and out towards the sunset.

"Aaron where are we going now?" Mana asks placing a hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"Where ever the wind blows we will go" Aaron says looking up.

"Where ever the stars shine we will travel" Koa says putting his pacifier around his neck

"Where ever the moon stands…so will we….Because as long as we have each other, that is all we need"

The pack then make their way to a cliffs edge staring out at the moon arms wrapped around each other, tilt their heads back and let out a heartfelt howl and Yopp to the moon.

Disclaimer: Hope you guys liked this story I really did enjoy writing it please R&R and thank you for enjoying my stories.


End file.
